This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Yerkes was awarded a training grant to expand the current Emory/YNPRC laboratory animal residency program from two to three years. The focus of the training program is to attract more veterinarians to the NHP clinical medicine field, and increase the number that work in primate facilities upon completion of training. Residents are actively involved in the management and care of the NHP colony at Yerkes and help to support the colony that provides animal resource for a diversity of programs, including AIDS vaccine development. The first year of the training is based at the Division of Animal Resources, and focuses on multi-species laboratory animal training. The final two years are based at Yerkes, and focus on nonhuman primates. In-depth training is provided in clinical medicine, surgery, anesthesia, imaging, colony management, animal husbandry, facilities design and maintenance, finances, occupational health and safety, and public relations. The first resident recruited completed her training in 6/09 and published the results of her research project in a referred journal. The second trainee completed her training in 8/10 and has two publications in progress. Both residents obtained ACLAM Board certification in July 2010. Our third trainee, now in her last year of the program, published the results of her research project in the Journal Physiology and Behavior in 2010. She also presented two clinical case reports, at the American Association of Laboratory Animal Science National Meeting and at the Association of Primate veterinarians Annual Workshop in October, 2010. She will complete her training in 7/11.